icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Tara
Queen Tara is the antagonist of the Icy Shadows series until Icy Shadows 3. Her main goal is to create a hellish wasteland on Kepler-777. She is a heartless ruler who only cares about herself and her own goals. After Blake Von Jaeger successfully usurped her, she realizes that the organization she founded is under civil war. Appearance She has long black hair that goes down to her waist and sickly green eyes. a dark green blouse that goes down to her knees, and a smirk on her face. Personality Queen Tara is a manipulative person who exploits other people's weakness for her own gain. She would use a facade to lure others into danger, hiding her monstrous nature and when the time is right, destroy them for her own amusement. She uses the facade to benefit someone for a little bit, and when the time is right, back-stab them, and then execute the plans to further her own twisted goals. She undergoes a personality change in Icy Shadows 3 when she realizes that Von Jaeger is not as trustworthy as she fought. Civil war ensues in the Axis of Legion, with Tara gathering NV and the Ice Pikers while Blake gathers his loyal henchman, Slick Terror. The Ice Pikers are no match for Slick Terror despite their safety in numbers. Patrick Roberts tells Tara to change her ways, rather than being a tyrant, before he fades and turn to dust. Backstory Queen Tara's birth name is Tara Smith, the first child of Mai Smith (nee Edwards) and Trevor Smith. She was born in Foo Gin. Two years later, her parents gave birth to her younger sister, Marie Smith. When Tara Smith was 5, her parents decided whom they should place on the throne- her or her younger sister. Her parents took her and Marie out to the first island. Her parents planned the future for their two daughters. On the way, Marie noticed that Tara could be a little mean due to a smirk on her face, but thought that she was planning something. Marie decided to wait- she did not want to lie to her parents. Her parents then decided to test them by giving a speech about the qualities of an effective ruler. Tara Smith decided that the best rulers were muscular and could defeat a lot of enemies by sheer force. Marie objects, saying that "the wisest rulers with mind and body in sync, combined with earned respect from the citizens make a society as a whole better". Her parents applauded for Marie Smith, and were shocked to see that their younger sibling had the capability to act like an adult. They then decided that Marie Smith would become the future ruler of the first city, which is the capital of the first island. She wanted to get even with her sister, but chose to wait until she got her powers on her 10th birthday so that she can start her reign of terror. When Tara Smith was 10, she acquired her ice powers. She would terrorize innocents in an abandoned alley by luring them to drop down their guard. She would then use her ice powers, and turn her ice into spears. She then chased them as if she were the lion hunting the innocent, with these innocent members being the “gazelles” of her hunt. As a result, she had slain a total of 45 people, and laughed without showing any signs of remorse. Her 8 year old younger sister was horrified by this, and she proceeded to tell her parents. Two years later, Tara was arrested and brought back to her parents, and on the throne of the first island's capital was her younger sister. Their parents gave Marie Smith a sword that's passed down onto generations. Mai Smith decided to have a talk with her. Mai Smith asks Tara what's wrong because her face was downcast. She was very angry on the inside. Mai asks Tara why, and she tells her that she had ice powers and her younger sister did not. Mai told that her that having magic powers is what makes a ruler, and that they can do whatever they want. Mai tells her that good and noble rulers do not work like that. Consumed by her own anger, Tara cut off her mother's right eye using a knife made with her ice magic. Her younger sis witnessed this with her own eyes. As punishment for abusing her ice powers, Tara Smith's parents imprisoned her within a fiery pit, whose magic was strong enough to neutralize her icy powers for the citizens' safety. When she was 13, she escaped and vowed to slay her younger sister, who was 11 at that time. Her ice powers came back after ten minutes after she escaped from the fiery pit she was imprisoned in. She then created the dragon NV with her ice powers, and the two of them went to attack her younger sister. When Tara Smith was 16, she and NV went to the first island on the unnamed planet and planned to overthrow the government there in order to seize the throne. NV tells her that the government HQ is located in the capital of the first island. She then notices that in the capital, there were no government agents because they were busy doing government related work. She decided to lure out women and children by a hide and seek game. However, the women found out that it was a trick, but it was too late for them as NV got the drop on them. As a result, Queen Tara and NV had slain a total of 905 women and children. Queen Tara and NV made their way to the building where the first government resides. Queen Tara then makes her move to overthrow the government. NV then turns to Tara, and sees all 500 Ice Pikers members in prison for assault, stalking, being armed and dangerous, and littering. NV then convinces Queen Tara that if she wants to stay in power, she needs some help. Queen Tara then nods her head, and then plans to let them escape. The Ice Pikers, Queen Tara, and NV plan to usurp the government there. The government, Patrick Edwards, then sends 300 of his government agents wearing black suits to take on the escaped Ice Pikers. As a result, the majority of his agents had fractured bones, with some cases fatal. Knowing that Patrick was outnumbered, he called Mai Smith, who deployed their younger sister, Marie Smith, to go with their sword in her possession, to even the odds. Marie Smith then rushed to Patrick's aid, and swung her sword, releasing a powerful flame that scarred the Ice Pikers. Queen Tara, however, used this opportunity to ambush Patrick Smith by using her sword, which she conjured from her ice magic, to defeat him and take his crown. Marie then fights back, but NV releases a powerful ice breath. Seeing what Marie did for him, Patrick then takes the blow, resulting in him being encased in an ice block. Marie Smith found out that she was outnumbered and escaped undetected. Two years later, after the imprisonment of Patrick, Tara Smith then took the throne, and proclaimed herself to be Queen Tara. Her reign of terror has started ... Category:Antagonists